


Machine Sex

by number5



Category: rape - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number5/pseuds/number5
Summary: machine fucked





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be oneshots in a way??

I have no clue how I got here. One minute I was asleep, the next I have my eyes covered, something holding on my head, I'm held in the air, I'm naked. I had suction too a on my nipples, and in my vagina was a tube. Several sticky pads were on my breasts, and my flit has 3 of them. They all led to a box towards the top of this dark room.

I'm supported in the air by my head and wrists. Things are holding my wrists, my head is held by something that feels like a bucket, my ankles have cuffs holding them. Out of the hat extended a mask that made me not able to see. I heard a robotic voice. "Commence fucking." The pads on my clit began to vibrate softly before erupting into violent buzzing. The tube on my vagina must be full, I could feel myself cumming. The tube was taken out and replaced by a tentacle.  
Literally. I could feel the suction pads against my walls. The tube was stuffed snack in and I cum into it again. 

Suddenly, I was moved so my stomach was facing the floor and my large nipples were stuck into tubes. A machine behind me started to slap my ass, the peddles on it making it jiggle. I blushed wildly. It stopped. The pads on my breasts began to violently vibrate, I could feel milk began to go into the tubes. "End fucking. Commence clitoris massage." I was moved into a chair, my thighs strapped to the metal yet cushiony machine chair. My ankles were latched to the legs of the chair, and between my legs was a metal strip. Attached to it was a vibrator that fit right on my clit, rubbing it.

I came, and each time something came and cleaned me up. This went in for about an hour, the vibrating fast and hard. 

The hour was over and I was held up into the air by my ankles and wrists. "Commence cleaning." Vibrating tentacles began to clean up my pussie and tits, removing excess cum and milk. I moaned and came into them several times before I was put into panties with a vibrator pad over my clitoris and vagina, a cow print bra that had tubes over my nipples, and I was laid on a bed.


End file.
